Mind Reader
by AusllyShipper101
Summary: (Set after GF&GF) When Austin becomes telepathic, everything in life seems to become easier; school, dating Kira, and still maintaining friendships with Team Austin. But when Austin reads Ally's mind, to see what she's been acting strange around him, and learns she has a crush on him, Austin realizes that maybe Kira isn't the perfect girl after all.
1. Chapter 1

**So I know what y'all are probably thinking, "Why is she starting ANOTHER story? She's never gonna finish her other stories!" And you'd probably be right... But I REALLY wanna write this story, so... Here you go. **

It was a week after Kira and I started dating. I thought everything was going great. I even got the courage to kiss her yesterday. Dez had been kind of lonely lately, so I set aside one day to hang with Dez, and one day to write songs with Ally, who had been acting odd lately. The rest of the week i chilled with Kira, and if she was unavailible, then Dez.

I walked into Sonic Boom that Monday, which was songwriting day. Ally was at the counter, and when I said, "Hey Ally!" she jumped. I looked at her, confused.

"Oh, hi Austin." She stuttered. I stared at her weirdly. She just kind of shrugged it off. "So, you uh, ready to write that song?" She asked nervously. I nodded. "I'll be up in the practice room."

"Ok, but be careful going up the stairs!" Ally said stupidly. I gave her a bewildered look before heading to the practice room. What was wrong with her? She wasn't being herself. We haven't had a normal conversation since I'd started to date Kira. It was beginning to bother me. She'd never acted like this before. We were best friends, so I didn't get why she couldn't just tell me what was wrong. I stared out the window of the practice room and sighed. "I wish I could just read people's minds. Then there'd be no awkwardness, no secrets, nothing. Everything would be easier. Life would be so much easier." I sighed. A minute later, Ally came in and we started to write the song, with Ally occasionally saying something stupid and me being confused by my partner's sudden strangeness.

* * *

The next morning, I woke to the sound of my mom's voice calling to me to come and eat breakfast. I headed downstairs, where there was a table full of pancakes. I grinned. "Pancakes!" I hugged my mom and grinned. "Thanks so much mom!"

"You're welcome sweetie." She smiled at me. _I knew you'd like it._

"You knew that because I love pancakes." I said. She looked at me slightly confused. "Right..." She said. _Hmm, I wonder if he's okay._

"I'm fine mom." I said. She narrowed her eyes at me. "How'd you know I was thinking that?" _This is creepy. It's like he can read my mind. _

Austin stared at her, suddenly realizing what was going on. She hadn't said out loud that she wondered if I was ok; she was thinking that. I could read her mind. _Oh my gosh! I can read her mind!_

"So, mom," I started, deciding to test out my theory. "Do you think Kira would like my breath to smell like pancakes?"

My mom smiled at me. "Oh, she'll love you for who you are, Austin. Plus she likes pancakes." _Glad I'm not her. If Mike's breath smelled like pancakes I wouldn't kiss him. _

My smile widened. "Thanks for the honest advice, mom." It worked! I can read minds! Wait, how did this happen? It had something to do with the wish I'd made yesterday.

* * *

At school later that day, I was in the library, researching wishes, trying to figure out what had made me telepathic. After some searching, I finally figured out that I had made the wish at exactly 11:11 a.m. and because of that it came true. Later, in math class, I was stuck on one of the math problems, so I decided to test it out. I turned to face Ally, who I knew had gotten the answer, and asked her, "Pst! Ally! What's number 12?"

Ally rolled her eyes. "I am not telling you, Austin." _Why can't he figure it out on his own? It's so obvious that x=23. I mean come on, it's like eighth grade math or something. _

I grinned. "Thanks Ally." I muttered so she couldn't hear me.

That evening, I was on a date with Kira, and I wanted to be sweet and romantic, and order for her without her telling me what she wanted.

"So, Kira, do you already know what you want? I'll be able to figure out what you want, since I know you so well." I smirked at her.  
Kira grinned. "You'll never figure it out, but ok." _He'll never guess I want a salad. He'll probably guess pancakes or something. _

When the waiter arrived, I smoothly said, "A side salad and a burger with onion rings please." After he wrote the order and walked away, Kira gaped at me."How'd you know?"

I grinned. "I just know you so well."

* * *

On Friday, my weekly hang out day with Dez, he was acting strange. When I asked why, he would deny it, saying, "I'm not acting strange, you're acting strange!" _I wish I was with Ariel._

I slowly smiled. "Did you get a girlfriend and want to hang with her, Dez?"

Dez stared at me."How'd you figure that out?"

I shrugged. "Lucky guess. Go. Hang with her. I get it." I smiled at my best friend. He smiled back. "Thanks buddy."

* * *

On Monday, a week after gaining this power, I felt so amazing. I knew what people were going to say before they said it. I had gotten into the habit of finishing Kira's sentences, which she absoloutely loved. I have taken her to do all her favorite things, things I hadn't known about her until I read her mind. Dez and I were so close, because I knew when he wanted to hang out and when he just wanted to be with his new girlfriend. I had read Trish's thoughts the other day, and she was so jealous, it was shocking to realize how oblivious I had been to not notice she liked Dez. Secretly, of course, I doubt even Ally knew. And I had just been listening to Ally doing all her homework, doing it along with her. I had no idea how I'd survived before getting this power.

As I entered Sonic Boom, Ally grinned at me. "Hey, pal!" She punched my arm again. Why had she been doing that so much? Time to bring out the telepathy.

I smiled at her slightly. "Hey Ally, are you ok? You seem... different lately."

"Whaaat? Different? I'm no different." She did a terrible fake laugh. _Oh no, he's on to me, what if he figures out I like him? Does he already know? Ally, quit overanalyzing. _

I blinked. _What? Ally... likes me? _I felt so stupid. Of course she liked me! She'd been doing everything she used to do around Dallas; saying stupid stuff, fake laughing at things that weren't funny, or when she was nervous. Punching me, to remind herself I'm her friend. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words escaped me. What on earth was I supposed to say? My best friend had a crush on me! And... and maybe I felt the same way. Or did I? I don't know.

"Oh... um.. Let's just... go work on the song." I said quickly. What was I going to do?

**Boom. Tell me what you think! Oh, and I'm having a contest. Read my profile for more info on that. :)**

**Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two days since I found out Ally likes me. I've been really distant, but no one's really noticed. No one, except for Kira.

Yesterday, when we were hanging out, she picked up on my quietness. She didn't actually mention it to me, but she thought it. _Why's he acting so weird?_

Now I'm sitting at the edge of my in-ground pool in my backyard, swirling my feet around in the cool water, thinking about it all. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. My best friend likes me. But she isn't supposed to. What happened? What changed? Has she always liked me, and just realized it now?

_You could say the same thing about yourself, you know._

I glanced around, but no one was there. So who's thoughts was that? Was it my own? It was getting harder and harder to tell these days, since I'd been reading everyone else's. I couldn't distinguish mine anymore. But if that was my own thoughts, then that meant...

"Austin! Dez is here!" My mom's voice came faintly through the backyard.

A moment later, Dez came out into the backyard and sat next to me. "Hey buddy." He smiled.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked. Dez didn't usually come over during the week. He was usually hanging out with his recent girlfriend.

"Me and Ariel broke up." Dez's normal happy smile was gone.

My eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, Dez, I'm so sorry. What happened?"

Dez shrugged. "It just wasn't working. Neither of us felt it. Plus, Trish has been extra mean to me since we started dating."

_If only you knew, Dez. _

"I'm really sorry, Dez." I patted him on the back. He nodded. "Thanks, man." We were silent for a minute. "So how's Kira?" Dez asked. I shrugged. "She's good." Another awkward silence. "Hey, Dez, do you know, hypothetically, if I were to break up with Kira, what would be the simplest way to do it without hurting her feelings?"

Dez looked at me, confused. "Well, you'd just tell her. That's a really strange question, considering all you went through to get her to like you."

It was true. It was a strange question. I had learned Ally liked me, but why was my initial reaction to break up with Kira? That would again mean that I actually-

"Wanna play video games at my house?" Dez asked.

I nodded quickly. "Let's."

* * *

The next day I learned just how happy Trish was that Dez was once again single. Outwardly, she simply said, "That girl finally came to her senses, I see." But inwardly, she was extremely happy. _I hated that girl. What kind of girl's name is the same as a mermaid?_

That got me thinking. After class, I ran over to Ally.

"Ally!" I called to her.

Ally turned around, and when she saw me I could immediately see the nervousness in her eyes. "Hey, Austin."

I smiled. "Hey Ally. So I was wondering, wanna hang out later? I had a great idea, and I want to talk to you about it."

Ally nodded slowly. "Ok then." _What does he want? Is it a song? Did he break up with Kira and want to get out his feelings about the breakup? Like that would ever happen. _

* * *

"So what's up?" Ally turned to face me, handing me my requested soda. We were in the practice room, and I was sitting on a beanbag chair while she sat on the piano bench. I smiled. "We are going to play matchmakers."

Ally stared at me, confused. "What?"

"Trish and Dez. We're going to get them to date."

Ally huffed out a laugh. "Good luck with that."

"Trish likes Dez."

"She'll never admit it." Ally's eyes widened. "How'd you know?"

I avoided the question. "It's simple. We just change Dez's look, and get Trish to wear a dress, and bam! They're dating."

Ally smiled. "Ok. I'll give it a shot." _I'll be the only one who isn't dating anyone. _

I blinked. She was right. She'd be all by herself, while we were on a double date or something. That was going to be other project. Find Ally a boy.

* * *

The next day, I began Operation Get Ally a Boyfriend. Well, find her one anyways. I decided to do it the same way I found a backup dancer. Auditions.

"Welcome everybody, and thanks for coming. Just so you know, if you do happen to be the chosen one, I will let you know tomorrow and you'll begin phase two. You'll learn more about that if you succeed. Let's begin."

* * *

"So do you know Ally?"

The kid, whose name is Greg, nodded. "Yes, we have science together. We did a project together in seventh grade on the digestive system. She gave me a balloon for my birthday, and we used it to model natural gas."

I wrinkled my nose. Even Ally wouldn't want to date this kid. Moving on.

* * *

"So what do you do in your spare time?"

The leather clad boy leaned back in his chair. "I like to ride the open road, wind in my hair. It's refreshing."

I tapped my pencil on the desk in front of me. "So you ride your motorcycle?"

He stared at me. "No, I like to live life to the fullest."

Next.

* * *

"So what are your grades?" Ally probably wants a really smart boyfriend.

The kid blinked. "Um... I don't know. I never really check."

Nope.

* * *

"What is your favorite food?"

The boy with glasses began. "Well, I hesitate to articulate in fear I may deviate upon the highest degree of accuracy."

Okay, maybe not that smart.

* * *

"What do you know about music?"

He shrugged. "If it ain't loud, you should'aint be proud."

Definately not.

* * *

"Who writes my songs?"

The boy stared at me, confused. "What does this have to do with Ally?"

I exhaled deeply. "Nevermind. Do you like school?"

He nodded. "Yes, I do. It's the best part of my day."

He could be a possibility. "Ok, cool. What's your name again?"

"Seth."

I wrote down his name. "Cool."

* * *

After an hour of listening to the strangest kids I've ever met in my life, I'd finally narrowed it down to two boys; Seth and another boy named Tyler. I couldn't really decide, so I chose to begin phase two; introduce the boys to Ally. I


End file.
